


Good Intentions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Dare, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is furious when Adrian's casts a jinx on her. However, she comes to realise that it may just be what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the 2015 HP-AdoptaPrompt Fest on LJ. Many thanks to AdelaideArcher for being a wonderful beta, and for JensieBlack for being my cheerleader with this fic.I hope everyone enjoys! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Good Intentions**

"Adrian," Hermione hissed, her hands on her hips as she sternly glared at her co-worker. "What did you do?"

Adrian held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hermione, I don’t know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I think you do!" she protested. "Now, what is it?"

"I really don’t know what you're talking about," Adrian said innocently.

Hermione almost believed him, but something in his expression gave him away. She narrowed her eyes in warning. "If I find out you hexed or cursed me in some way, you're going to get it."

Adrian laughed. "You're adorable when you're feisty, Hermione." He winked at her before leaving their shared office.

Plopping down into her chair, Hermione let out a frustrated huff. She was so tired of Adrian just being so… Adrian. She knew that he was a good worker, and a great person to chair a department with, but he was just such a flirt. It was so unprofessional and it drove her wild, but no matter how many times she complained, Kingsley never did anything about it.

She frowned, recalling the strange sensation that had washed over her a few minutes earlier. Adrian had definitely done something to her, and she was determined to find out what it was. A trip to St. Mungo's was in order.

* * *

"Hermione, I've scanned you four times," Cho Chang said apologetically. "Nothing on you seems out of whack."

"Nothing?" Hermione asked once more. "Are you positive?"

Cho nodded. "You're fine. Maybe you should just go home and rest if you feel like you're coming down with something. I'll write you a note to excuse you from the rest of your work today."

"Thank you, Cho," Hermione said, standing up and gathering her things. She headed home, eager to have a cup of tea and relax.

* * *

"Hermione, there you are," Adrian greeted her, stepping into their shared office. "I was sad to see that you went home early. I had wanted to speak with you about possible changes in the curriculum of Hogwarts."

Hermione sighed, taking a seat at her desk. Sometimes she hated being the joint-head of the Department of Magical Education, but other times she loved it. "I didn’t feel well yesterday, Adrian, not that it's any of your business."

"But we're supposed to be a team, Hermione." Adrian pouted slightly.

"Do you ever take your job seriously?" she snapped angrily at him. "Really, Adrian?"

"Of course I do," Adrian said firmly. "I love my job, and I love working in the education system. I can make a difference here."

"Then why do you always act like such a child?" Hermione arched a brow at him, waiting for his response.

"I like to enjoy myself. Every moment of life is precious, and I want to live it to the fullest. I don’t walk around with a stick up my arse, like some people I know."

Hermione huffed. "I do not have a stick up my arse, Adrian—"

"I can check," he interjected, a playful smile on his face. "You need to have some more fun, Hermione."

"I do have fun," she protested quietly, although she was sure he wouldn’t agree with her. Her idea of fun was very different from his. He liked to go out to the pub with his friends, she liked to stay home and read.

Adrian considered her for a moment. "Hermione, I dare you to do a little Irish jig."

"What!" she exclaimed. "I am not—" At that very moment, before she could stop herself, her legs began to move and she was horrified as realised she was doing an Irish jig.

"That's enough," Adrian said, laughing. "Oh, it works!"

Hermione whipped her wand out, aiming it at Adrian. "Tell me what you did to me right now, or else I'll… hex you!"

"I dare you not to tell anyone," Adrian said, his expression serious. After a moment, he grinned. "I invented a jinx, and I see that it works!"

"So you did jinx me," Hermione said, her wand still pointing at him. "Reverse it."

"I can't," Adrian said, momentarily frowning. "We just need to wait for it to wear off."

"And how long will that take?" she demanded to know. With every passing second, she wanted to chuck her wand aside and give Adrian a good old Muggle punch in the face.

"Dunno," he responded with a shrug. "You're the first person I've tested it on."

Hermione couldn’t take it anymore. She reached up and slapped Adrian across the face, her own cheeks turning red with anger. "How could you be so irresponsible, Adrian? This is exactly what I'm talking about!" She stepped back from him. "Just wait until I tell Kingsley."

"You can't," Adrian said.

"Just watch me." Hermione turned and was about to walk out of their office when Adrian stopped her.

"I dared you not to tell anyone," Adrian explained. "The jinx I invented makes it so you have to do anything I say, so long as I began to command with 'I dare you.' Clever, huh?"

Hermione turned, anger in her eyes. "It isn't clever, Adrian, it's dangerous. And the hex is completely undetectable! That means there's no way for it to be treated."

"It'll go away with time," Adrian said. "See, Hermione, this is what I mean. You need to relax a little more."

She opened her mouth to angrily retort, but quickly shut it. She could see that no matter what she said, Adrian would counter it. The best thing to do would be to let the hex run its course. She could only hope that it wouldn’t last very long.

"Let’s just get to work, Adrian," Hermione suggested, moving to take a seat at her desk. She was already exhausted. She glared at him, daring him to say something, but he didn’t. Picking up her quill, Hermione began to write.

* * *

Glancing up from her work, Hermione saw that Adrian was writing quickly, his quill scratching against the parchment as he wrote in a hurry. She frowned, noticing the intense look of concentration on his face. _He never looks so focused_ , Hermione thought to herself. She found herself staring at him for a few more seconds. _He's rather attractive when he gets that focused look in his eyes_ …

Her eyes widened when she realised what she had just thought. She stood abruptly, needing to get away from him.

"Hermione?" Adrian asked, seeing her stand.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea." She fiddled with her hands, suddenly nervous that he'd somehow be able to read her thoughts. "Do you want anything?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for even offering. _How could you have forgotten how angry you are with him_? her conscience shouted at her.

Adrian looked surprised as well. "Yes, please." He smiled warmly at her before returning to whatever he was working on.

Hermione excused herself to get them both some tea. She needed to get a grip. Anger surged through her. How could she be so stupid as to let those thoughts into her mind? Especially when she was under the influence of his ridiculous jinx. She did her best to keep professional, despite Adrian's constant flirting and attempts to irritate her.

With a sigh, Hermione knew she just needed to get through the afternoon dealing with Adrian. Once home, she'd be able to have peace of mind.

Only four more hours to go.

* * *

"Goodnight, Adrian," Hermione said cautiously, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Adrian smiled warmly at her. "I hope you have a lovely evening, Hermione." He snatched her hand, pulling it to his mouth before she could resist. He pressed a kiss to the back of it, waggling his brows at her suggestively.

She flushed, pulling her hand away. Unwillingly, goosebumps broke out over her skin. She turned, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

With any luck, the jinx would wear off in the next few hours and she would be a free woman.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling the same as she did before. She worried her lower lip as she got herself ready for the day. She tried to determine if she was still under the effects of the jinx, but couldn’t decide. "Suppose there's no way to know until I see Adrian," Hermione said, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear before grabbing her purse and Disapparating.

She appeared in the lobby of the Ministry, huffing as she was jostled by a passerby. Tightening her grip on her purse, she made her way through the sea of bodies. 

"Hermione!"

Turning, she smiled brightly as she saw Ron walking towards her. He gave her a quick hug before the two resumed walking.

"How have you been? Mum's been wondering why you haven't been to the Burrow lately." Ron gave her a look.

Hermione shrugged. "I… I'll be over soon. I do miss everyone, but things have just been so hectic, and I never really feel like going out."

"You're turning into a hermit, Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head at her. "You need to get out… get some fresh air. You're nearly thirty, Hermione."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you implying, Ronald?" Her tone dared him to continue.

Ron stopped. "I just want you to be happy, Hermione. We all do." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Please, just think about it. Ginny and Luna would love you to have lunch with them sometime."

"I'll think about it," she promised him.

"Love you," Ron said, giving her a hug goodbye before heading towards the lift.

"He's right, you know," a voice said, coming up behind her.

Turning, Hermione saw Adrian walking towards her. "I'm not talking about this with you." She turned and headed towards one of the lifts, huffing when she realised Adrian was following her.

"It's just like I said yesterday. You need to get out more. A beautiful witch like you could surely get a date," Adrian goaded.

"Shut it," Hermione snapped, stepping into a lift. Adrian stepped in with her, and her eyes widened as she realised the two of them would be alone on the way to their office.

"I dare you to tell me why you don't ever go out. I dare you to tell me why you're always so reserved," Adrian said, moving in front of her. He placed his hands on the lift walls near her head, trapping her between the wall and him. "Hermione," he whispered, his voice low.

Hermione's lip quivered as she tried to fight the instinct to respond. Unfortunately, it seemed that the jinx's effects were still in full swing. She looked away from him, unable to take his intense gaze. "I don’t want to get hurt," she whispered. "I've always had difficulty fitting in. Even when I became a witch, I had a hard time making friends… never mind getting a boyfriend. Nobody wants to date the girl who spends her days in a library. I keep to myself so I don’t have to deal with the pain of being hurt." She looked up at him angrily. "I hope that satisfies your curiosity."

Adrian stepped away from her. Reaching up, he brushed some hair from his face. Neither of them spoke, the air in the lift full of tension. As soon as they reached their floor, Adrian pushed past her and stormed towards their office.

Once more, Hermione let out a huff of frustration. _What's got his knickers in a twist? I answered his damn question_. 

By the time Hermione entered their office, Adrian was already scribbling away on his parchment. Once more, Hermione was curious as to what he was working on. She sat down and began to go through their correspondence.

Periodically, Hermione felt Adrian's gaze on her. She kept looking up, they would lock gazes, and then one of them would look away. The pattern continued until noon.

Adrian stood, stretching his hands above his head. "Hermione, come and get lunch with me."

If he hadn't looked so serious, Hermione would have laughed. The smile slipped from her face when she realised she couldn’t recall the last time he had looked so serious. "Adrian, I…"

"I dare you to come to lunch with me."

Hermione scowled. "Adrian, you just can't force me to go to lunch with you." As she said the words, however, she stood and grabbed her purse. She sighed. "I'm going to get you back for this."

"I look forward to that," Adrian replied, flashing her a smirk. "Are sandwiches all right?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. She followed him towards the Atrium, grateful for the silence. When they reached the Atrium, Adrian turned to her.

He grasped her hand and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He Disapparated them.

When they landed, Hermione took a moment to collect herself. "Where are we?" She noticed they were in an abandoned alleyway.

"In London still," he replied. "Just a few blocks over. There's a small café up ahead that I like."

When they reached the small building, Adrian held the door open for Hermione. They stepped inside and Hermione was instantly greeted by the sweet aroma of fresh bread baking. She looked at the menu before deciding. "I know what I want."

"I'll order it. What would you like?" Adrian said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his Muggle credit card.

"You have a credit card?" Hermione eyes, totally surprised by that fact.

Adrian smirked. "Of course I do. There's a lot you don’t know about me, Hermione. Now, what would you like?"

"The tuna Panini," she replied.

"Good choice," Adrian said. "Why don’t you take a seat and I'll join you in a moment." He turned and took a few steps before stopping. Turning around, he looked at her. "I dare—"

"You don’t need to dare me," Hermione snapped, causing a few people to look at them. "I'm not going anywhere, relax." She turned on her heel and found a small table near the window. "What an arse," she muttered under her breath.

Adrian appeared a few minutes later, two plates in his hands. He handed her a plate before taking a seat across from her. The two of them ate in silence for a few moments.

Hermione pursed her lips, deciding now might be a good time to ask Adrian what he was working on. "Adrian, what you have you been working on lately?"

"It's a secret," he said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

"We shouldn’t have secrets," Hermione pointed out. "We're joint-heads, Adrian. It wouldn’t be fair."

He smirked at her. "Yes, Hermione, we shouldn’t have secrets. I dare you to tell me some of yours."

She flushed. "You can't be serious!" she protested, looking around nervously.

"Oh, but I am," Adrian answered smoothly. "And I dared you, so you have to, Hermione."

Hermione squirmed in her chair for a few moments, trying to fight the jinx before sighing. "Oh, all right." She tried to think of something not too embarrassing before she blurted out, "Ginny was my first kiss!" Horrified by the secret she spilled, Hermione reached up and covered her eyes. "Sweet Merlin, this is so embarrassing."

Adrian chuckled. "Tell me more."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He didn’t dare her, but she knew she needed to explain or else he might get the wrong idea. "It was during my fourth year. Viktor had asked me to the Yule Ball, and I was nervous as I had never kissed anyone before. Ginny, who claimed to know what kissing was all about, offered to give me some lessons." Hermione flushed. "I thought she meant lessons like discussing… not practicing. You can imagine how surprised I was when she leaned in and planted one right on my lips!" Hermione felt her cheeks grow even warmer. "It certainly wasn’t how I expected my first kiss to go, and I didn’t even learn anything about kissing!"

Smirking, Adrian leaned forward. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. "Fascinating." He resumed eating, not bothering to say anything else about Hermione's story. They both finished in silence.

"Adrian, why did you jinx me?" Hermione asked as they walked through the Atrium once more.

"Why not?" Adrian replied. "I told you I needed to test the jinx on someone. You were the perfect test subject." He summoned the lift. The two stepped inside, not realising that someone was already in there.

"It's an invasion of privacy," Hermione said. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"What does?"

Hermione let out a yelp, turning around. "Harry, what the hell?" she cried, not realising her friend had been in the corner of the lift. Her heart raced from being startled. Glancing at Adrian, she saw an amused expression on his face.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth between Adrian and Hermione. "What makes you uncomfortable, Hermione?" There was a tone of protectiveness in his voice.

"Nothing, Harry," she replied, knowing that she couldn’t tell him even if she wanted to. _Damn you, Adrian_.

He eyed her purse suspiciously. "Where were you two?" His tone was light, curious.

"I took Hermione out for lunch," Adrian said before Hermione could answer. He smiled warmly at her.

"Did you really?" An excited look appeared on Harry's face. "Great! Well, this is my floor." The lift stopped. "I hope to see you both later." He disappeared down the hall.

Hermione sighed as the lift door shut. It began to move once more. "You gave him the wrong idea."

"No, I didn’t," Adrian replied, staring at her. "I did take you to lunch. And besides, did you see how happy he was for you? Just another reason you need to let loose."

Hermione scowled, pushing past Adrian as they exited the lift. "I swear, when all this is over, I'm going to hex you so hard you'll feel it in your bollocks!" A few people looked outside their office doorways at the loud exclamation, but they quickly resumed their own work when they saw who it was.

"Listen, Hermione," Adrian said as they entered their office. "I need you to do something for me."

"Stop it," she said firmly.

"I dare you to answer my correspondence. And when you're finished, I dare you to organise my filing cabinet and then water the plant on my desk."

"I am not your slave, Adrian!" Hermione hissed angrily.

"No, because if you were, you'd definitely have a skimpy, little outfit to wear."

"Adrian!" she shouted in frustration. "You can't boss me around!"

"I dare you to stop yelling," Adrian quickly said, rubbing his temples. "Honestly, Hermione, it's almost like you _like_ reprimanding me."

"I do not," she protested, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. At that moment, she did realise that she was often quick to yell at him.

He tilted his head, considering her. "You do." His eyes darkened and he took a step towards her.

Hermione's heart thumped in her chest, feeling as if it were about to beat right out of her. She felt frozen where she stood.

Adrian stopped a breath's width away. "You like it when I order you around." There was a triumphant smile on his face. "You like that it gives you an excuse to get angry with me." He reached out, momentarily playing with a curl. Stepping away, he grabbed his things. "I'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon. You can leave once you do my errands." He left.

Hermione was rooted to the spot, unsure of how to feel. She didn’t dare consider his words, as she had a feeling that he was right. A part of her did _like_ it when he ordered her around.

* * *

Later that night, after a long, hot bath, Hermione was on her couch cuddled up with Crookshanks as she read one of her favourite books, _Pride and Prejudice_. She was about to turn the page when a loud knock sounded out, startling her.

"Who could that be?" she asked Crookshanks, who simply stared at her. _I'm not expecting anyone_ …

Walking over, Hermione answered the door. She was surprised to see Adrian on the other side. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I dare you to let me in," he said quickly, an excited look on his face. He practically bounced into her home when she stepped aside.

"Adrian, really, why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Great news!" he said, smiling at her. "Grab us some wine?"

"Wine? What in Merlin's name do we need wine for?" Hermione asked, unsure of what to make of Adrian's behaviour.

"I dare you to get us a bottle of wine and two glasses," Adrian huffed. "Really, Hermione, you're a terrible host."

"I wasn’t expected company!" she protested, placing her hands on her hips.

"I can see that," Adrian commented, chuckling as he took in her sleepwear. "You look good in those shorts."

Hermione turned, not wanting to yell at Adrian and prove his theory right. As she walked to the kitchen, she shook her head. She didn’t know what it was, but something about Adrian just made her blood boil.

Summoning a bottle and two glasses, she returned to the living room, where Adrian had taken a seat on the couch. To Hermione's surprise, Crookshanks had curled up on Adrian's lap and was purring loudly.

"He's gorgeous," Adrian said, scratching Crookshanks behind the ear. "Is he half-Kneazle?"

"Yes," Hermione said, pouring them each some wine. "It's why I've had him for so long. He's outlived an average cat's life."

"So," Adrian began, accepting the wine glass. "I want you to read the new law that's going to be passed."

"Law? What law?" Hermione asked.

Adrian chuckled. "Always so eager to know. Here." He handed her a piece of paper. She immediately noticed Kingsley's seal of approval. Quickly, she read it.

"Well?" he asked, carefully watching for her reaction.

"This is what you've been working on?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes," Adrian said proudly. "Muggle Studies is now required for Purebloods up to third year, and Pureblood Traditions is now required for Muggleborns up to third year. When you presented it last year, I thought it was a good idea, even though it had been vetoed. I spent the last year improving upon your ideas and getting outside help."

Hermione's hands trembled as she tightened her grip on the paper. "Adrian, this is amazing. I could have helped," Hermione protested.

"But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise," Adrian countered. "Seeing you this happy makes me happy."

Hermione blushed, tearing her eyes from his gaze. She lifted her wine to her lips, taking a sip.

"So, how about we celebrate with a little more wine?" Adrian asked, holding up his now empty glass.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, pouring a little more wine into his glass.

* * *

"Hermione, I dare you tell to me one of your fantasies," Adrian said, taking a sip of his wine.

She blushed. "Bondage," she said before she could stop herself. "I want to be tied up, completely at my partner's mercy." She giggled. "Only with someone I trust."

Adrian laughed, a triumphant grin on his face. He leant towards her slightly. "I knew it," he whispered, his voice low and husky. "I knew you liked it when I ordered you around."

She smiled. "I do," she replied honestly, the wine having loosened her up a bit. "I'm so used to being bossy in real life, that I want time to be the one bossed around."

"Would you like me to boss you right now?"

A thrill ran through Hermione. "Yes, please," she whispered, her body humming with desire.

"I dare you to kiss me," Adrian said, a smirk on his face.

Hermione's heart raced in her chest as she placed her wine on the table. Her eyes widened slightly, realising that she didn’t feel compelled to kiss him. _His jinx must have worn off_ …

Deciding to keep the ploy up, Hermione leant forward and pressed her lips against his. Instantly, she sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Adrian dropped his wine glass and it shattered on her living room floor, but neither of them cared.

"Adrian," Hermione groaned, shifting herself so she was now sitting in his lap. She could feel his hardened cock through his trousers and it turned her on. Leaning forward, she kissed him once more. Her eyes fluttered closed as their lips locked and their tongues danced in tandem.

His fingertips brushed her bare sides, creeping beneath the hem of her tee-shirt. Hermione trembled in delight, moaning Adrian's name. He pulled away, adoration in his eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered. "May I?"

"Please," Hermione begged. "Adrian."

Adrian grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He flung it to the floor, his eyes hungrily roaming her body. "No bra?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of her bare breasts.

Hermione flushed. "I wasn’t expecting guests."

"It's hot. I dare you not to wear a bra to work tomorrow," he said, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

She leant forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. She moaned as his hand came up and lightly rubbed her nipple. The friction caused her to tremble, her body aching for him. Adrian's lips moved to her neck.

It was at this moment that Hermione realised she had liked Adrian all along. He frustrated her to no end, but she suspected that he aggravated her so easily because she liked him. There was a fine line between passion and hatred, and it seemed she had confused the two. Yes, Adrian annoyed her, but she liked it. She liked him. And she certainly liked what his tongue was doing to her right nipple.

"Adrian," she groaned. "I want you."

He peered up at her. "You do?" he asked, his voice breathless. "Honestly? You really want me?"

Hermione nodded. "I know I get angry with you a lot, and I do wish you'd act more serious at work, but I want you. You're a good man, even though you had a serious lapse of judgement when you jinxed me and I will be getting you back for that. But you care, Adrian, and that's obvious by the law you've worked so hard to pass." She smiled warmly at him. "I want you, Adrian."

He smiled softly, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long," he admitted quietly. "I've had a thing for you since we became co-Heads."

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes, really," Adrian smiled. "I shouldn’t have jinxed you, but I thought it'd be a good way for me to get you to like me."

"You didn’t need to do that, though."

He gave Hermione a look. "If I had asked you out, you'd have probably said no."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort otherwise, but snapped it shut. Adrian was right. She probably would have turned him down.

"Do you forgive me?" Adrian asked, staring into her brown eyes.

"I do, but like I said, I will be getting you back at some point," Hermione promised with a smile.

"I can live with that."

"Good," Hermione said. "Now, can we resume what we were doing? I need you now, Adrian."

Adrian growled, slipping a hand down her shorts and knickers and feeling that she was indeed ready. Pulling out his wand, he used magic to divest themselves of their clothes.

Hermione wasted no time in lifting herself up and sitting herself on his cock. She moaned as he filled her completely. "Adrian," she gasped, adjusting to his cock. His hands rested on her hips.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," Adrian said, his eyes wide. "Ride me."

"Yes," she moaned as she began to move. It only took her a moment to find a rhythm, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. Adrian met her thrusts, holding onto her hips as she moved up and down.

Hermione gyrated her hips against his, her breathing coming in fast breaths. "Adrian," she moaned, "Oh, yes."

"You feel so fucking good," he panted. "Ride me faster."

Adrian's command spurred Hermione on; she rode him with a fervent passion. His hands cupped her arse, giving it a squeeze as he moaned. "I'm gonna come, Hermione."

"Fuck," she cried, knowing that she was close as well. Adrian thrust up into her before smacking her on the arse. "Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cried out, her body humming as her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls pulsed around his cock as she came, and within moments, Adrian let out a guttural moan as he came.

Hermione slumped forward against Adrian, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "Adrian," she panted, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Hermione," he gasped, wrapping his arms around her. "Which way to your bedroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left," she replied, gasping in surprise as Adrian stood and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed before joining her on it.

"Are you still under the effects of the jinx?" Adrian asked after a moment.

Hermione smiled. "No, it wore off while I was reading about the law. Don’t worry, Adrian, me kissing you was completely consensual. The jinx had no effect."

"Thank goodness," Adrian said, breathing out a sigh of relief. He lifted the covers up over them both. "I mean what I said earlier, though. You should definitely go to work without a bra tomorrow."

"But then anyone could see my nipples," Hermione pointed out. "Is that what you want? Other men ogling me?"

Adrian growled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "No. I want you all to myself."

"You have me," she whispered, smiling. "You know this means you'll have to spend time with Harry and Ron."

"I can live with that," Adrian retorted. "Besides, Potter will be thanking me for making you smile."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mmm, right. It will still be business as usual at work, understand? No quickies in our office."

Adrian chuckled. "You say that now, sweetheart, but you'll find that I can be irresistible. Now that you've had a taste, you won't be able to resist."

"We'll see about that," Hermione said, laughing.

"You're on," Adrian replied. "We should get some rest though. Can I stay here? Or do you want me to go home?"

"Of course I want you to stay," Hermione said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I want you to make me breakfast in the morning, too."

"I thought I was going to be the bossy one," Adrian pointed out teasingly.

"Only while we're having sex," Hermione conceded. "I get to be bossy the rest of the time."

"Deal," Adrian agreed. "Goodnight, Hermione." Leaning forward, he kissed her passionately.

Hermione returned the kiss with an eagerness, pleased that something good had come from Adrian's jinx. She'd get him back someday, and when she did, it would be something that no one would ever forget.


End file.
